


Justin meets Aunt Carol and Uncle Mike

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: 13 reasons why - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Aunt Carol, Extended Family, F/M, Family, Family Visit, Uncle Mike - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Lainie has been itching to introduce her adopted son to her younger sister.





	Justin meets Aunt Carol and Uncle Mike

Justin's Adoption had been finalised and his new parents were itching to introduce him to his new extended family. First there was Lainie's younger sister, Carol and her husband Mike who were next in line as their next legal guardians. Clay had described his aunt Carol and Uncle Mike as "the best." Lainie was relieved to tell her sister they had adopted a slightly troubled and broken seventeen year old who brought issues of his own but she and Matt had wholeheartedly accepted whatever was going to be thrown at them given with Justin's past and so on but at this point they hadn't been disappointed. They loved Justin as their own not holding back the hugs and kisses they'd give him everyday. 

Clay and Justin were sat at the table finishing off their English assignments when Lainie was stood making the call to her sister to tell her about their news. She was nervous. Despite her younger sister being incredibly supportive, she was still a little worried. For the boys sake. 

Clay and Justin both jumped equally as Lainie did when they heard their aunt shriek down the phone in excitement to her older sister.  
"Oh my god, that's amazing news! I'm so happy for you, sis! I get another adorable nephew to spoil rotten!" Carol announced ecstatically causing Lainie to jump and almost drop her phone into the bowl of salad she had finished cutting up and washing for dinner later.  
"Mike and I would love to come see him if it's not too overwhelming for him but do you think I could say hi to him now if he's around?" She asked slightly nervous. Lainie had been deep with the details regarding Justin's past and every word had tugged on Carol's heartstrings. Her heart went out to the young broken boy her eldest nephew had snuck into his home and especially to her sister and brother in law who had taken him in.  
"Absolutely, there's a few things I'd like to discuss with you when you come down but Justin is here and I'll ask him for you." She smiled looking at her younger son.  
"Sweetie, it's your Aunt Carol on the phone. I know you haven't officially met her yet but I don't know if you could tell by her shrieking that she's very excited to meet you. She'd like to say hi, is that ok?" Lainie asked him. Justin looked over at Clay for reassurance who only smiled and nodded that it was ok.  
"Sure." Justin replied slightly nervous as he took the phone from his new mom.  
"Hello?" He called down the line.  
"Justin, hi sweetheart. I'm your Aunt Carol. I'm your mom's younger sister. She's told me so much about you." Carol began down the line.  
"Hi Aunt Carol, it's nice to meet you." Justin smiled.  
"I can't tell you how excited me and your uncle Mike are to see you and spoil our two favourite nephews." She told him. Justin liked her already. She hasn't met him yet and already she had so many nice things to say.  
"Here, your uncle Mike wants to say hi too." She told him passing the phone to her husband.  
"Justin? Hi there kiddo, I'm your uncle Mike. How're you doing?" He began.  
"Really good. Nice to meet you, sir." Justin replied politely.  
"Sir...did you hear that Carol? He called me sir, what a charmer." He called offline to his wife. Justin could hear her giggle in the background.  
"We're so excited to meet you, kiddo. Maybe you can help me out and tell me a few things that you like so your aunt Carol and I can come bearing gifts." Mike asked him.  
"Oh no, you don't have to do that..." Justin protested.  
"No no kiddo, we insist. We know Clay is crazy about all things nerdy. Especially Star Wars." Mike laughed.  
"Hey!" Clay called in the background. Justin spent the next 20 minutes telling his uncle Mike about how he was really into drones and how thought they were cool.  
"Alright it's settled. We'll see you super soon kiddo, take care." Mike replied.  
"You too, bye." Justin replied back before handing the phone back to his mom who smiled and pressed a gentle loving kiss to his forehead.  
"Carol?" Lainie asked.  
"Yeah it's me, sis. Oh my god, we love him already! He's such a sweetheart. We can't wait to meet him!" Her sister praised him, Justin heard every word and couldn't help but gush at her words.  
"Speaking about meeting him, why don't you guys come over for lunch let's say next Saturday?" Lainie asked.  
"That's perfect. Say hi to Matt for me and take care." Carol bid goodbye and so did Lainie. 

"So...I think your Aunt Carol and Uncle Mike really like you." Lainie began with a big smile.  
"Yeah they seem really nice." Justin told her.  
"I invited them for lunch next Saturday, I hope that's ok honey". Lainie asked him.  
"Now that you're officially apart of our family, your Dad and I would like you to meet some of your new extended family." Lainie told him.  
"Aunt Carol and Uncle Mike are the coolest, you'll like them. Aunt Carol makes the best cupcakes and uncle Mike is the coolest. When I was younger, dad and him took me fishing." Clay reassured his brother.  
"What do they do?" Justin asked curiously.  
"My sister Carol is a head nurse at the local hospital and Mike is an accountant on weekdays and sometimes on weekends he coaches a kids baseball team." Lainie explained.  
"They're coming next Saturday?" Justin asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice. Lainie went over and bent down in front of him brushing his hair to the side of his face and gently taking his face into her hand before stroking Justin's cheek lovingly.  
"You don't have to be nervous. Your dad and I will be here besides you have nothing to worry about. They're going to love you just as much as we do, sweetheart." Lainie reassured him with a loving smile and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

~ Time skip to next Saturday ~

Carol and Mike lived on the opposite side of town. It was a good 30 minute drive away. She had texted Lainie that they had set off which gave the Jensen couple plenty of time to finish up the lunch that was cooking and set the table. 

The couple had let the boys sleep in a little later than usual.  
"Dude, is it weird that I'm a little nervous?" Justin asked his older brother as he pulled on a grey t shirt.  
"They're going to love you, bro. You heard them on the phone last week. Aunt Carol practically shattered our ear drums." He chuckled. 

Once they were both ready, they headed downstairs onto the kitchen to see their parents finishing up a big lunch for later.  
"Morning mom, dad" The boys chimed.  
"Good morning." Their mom smiled and pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads.  
"Ready for today, kiddo?" Matt asked his adopted son as he handed both boys bowls so they could help themselves to cereal.  
"Yeah a little nervous though..." Justin told him.  
"You're going to love them. They already love you so much." Matt told him ruffling Justin's hair  
affectionately. 

After breakfast, both boys were sat in the living room watching cartoons before deciding to play video games for a few hours.  
"I just heard the car pull up outside, they're here." Matt called out. Clay and Justin turned off their game and switched their morning cartoons as their mother went to answer the door.  
"Carol!" Lainie called her sister cheerfully.  
"Lainie! Hi, how have you been?!" Carol asked embracing her older sister in a tight loving hug.  
"Carol, glad you both got here ok." Matt smiled embracing her.  
"Good to see you too, Matty," she smiled giving him a hug.  
"Aunt Carol! Uncle Mike!" Clay called excitedly as he went to embrace his favourite aunt and uncle.  
"There's one of my nephews! I missed you so much, munchkin!." Carol cooed embracing him in a big hug and pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
"This is Justin, my new brother." Clay introduced them.  
"It's nice to finally meet you, Justin. Lainie and Matt have had only good things to say about you." Carol smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"Put'a there, kiddo." Mike smiled shaking Justin's hand and bringing him in for a hug.  
"Good grip, you got there." Mike smiled patting him on the shoulder. He embraced and Lainie and Matt and they exchanged smiles and caring words.  
"Ok so we have a lot of stuff to bring in, how about you boys come give me a hand. You too, Matt." Mike asked. The boys nodded and followed their uncle down the drive to the 4x4 Mercedes in bright red that stood proudly on the driveway. "Woah, sweet ride." Justin fawned.  
"Thanks kiddo, maybe later I can take you both for a ride?" Mike asked them.  
"Yeah that'd be awesome!" Clay nodded along with his brother.  
"I brought cupcakes for both of my adorable nephews and mom's famous coleslaw." Carol told her sister cousin Lainie to laugh.  
"Oh god". She chuckled. 

Mike handed Justin the large tray of cupcakes to carry, he gave Clay some colourful gift bags and picked up more himself before closing the trunk and heading inside himself. 

Carol and Matt set everything in the living room and sat down on the couch. Carol opened up the large foil tray that sat on the table and offered both of her nephews a cupcake.  
"I'm so glad you pulled through, Aunt Carol." Clay told her taking a bite.  
"This is freaking incredible!" Justin praised as he took a big bite.  
"You make the cupcakes." Clay praised his aunt.  
"Thank you hun." She smiled seeing them both dig in.  
Lainie and Matt walked into the living room holding a tray of mugs filled with coffee.  
"Oh my god, what did you guys do?" Lainie asked looking around at the excessive amount of gift bags that were covering the floor of her living room as she put the tray on the coffee table.  
"Hush, we just wanted to bring Clay and Justin a few gifts." Carol stated.  
"A few? Did you guys raid the whole mall?" Matt chuckled.  
"Hush." Carol slapped his chest playfully.  
"Clay, Justin will you both sit here with us?" Carol asked. Both boys nodded and sat between their aunt and uncle. Justin sat next to his aunt Carol and Clay sat beside his uncle Mike.  
"Ok so I went slightly overboard but Justin joining our family is a huge deal. I couldn't be happier for you both so we did a little present shopping." Carol began. She pulled forward a large metallic blue gift bag placing it in front of Justin.  
"Is this for me?" Justin asked.  
"Of course it is, sweetie. Take a look and tell me what you think." She smiled running her fingers through his hair urged him to take a look. Justin looked up at Lainie and Matt who only smiled back and nodded with reassurance. Justin looked into the bag and pulled out a baseball jacket. It was maroon, cream and black with a yellowy gold crest of a Phoenix on the front.  
"Woah this is awesome. Thanks you guys." Justin smiled at them.  
"Try it on, kiddo." Mike urged him. Justin nodded standing up and putting it on. Mike smoothed out the shoulders and smiled.  
"Perfect." He smiled.  
"I love it. Thanks". Justin smiled.  
"You're welcome, kiddo". Mike smiled and embraced his new nephew.  
"We haven't forgotten you, sweetie." Carol smiled and handed Clay a smaller colourful gift bag.  
"Take a look. We hope you like it. It took me hours to do some research." Mike told him. Clay pulled out a pristine copy of a comic book he had been going on and on about that he was going to nab after payday.  
"Oh my god, you guys didn't?!" Clay exclaimed.  
"Did I do good?" Mike asked.  
"Better than that! Thanks Ucle Mike, this is awesome" Clay exclaimed hugging his uncle and pressing a kiss to his aunt's cheek.  
"Nerds." Carol and Justin exclaimed at the same time before chuckling. They spent the next hour presenting Justin with his gifts. At the end of it, he had more clothes, a watch, after shave and lots more than he had ever received in his life.  
"You guys this is amazing but too much." Justin replied.  
"Not at all, sweetheart. We spoiled Clay for the past 18 years with love and gifts and when we heard Lainie and Matt were adopting, we had never been so excited to receive a brand new family member. We know you're 17 which means we have a lot of making up to do." She explained and brought him into a hug pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
"I have one last gift for you later, Justin. I think you're going to like it." Mike told him. 

Carol helped Lainie set the table with food leaving the others in the living room.  
"I can see how he's captured a place in your heart. He's a real sweetheart." Carol told her sister.  
"He is. We know the risk we took taking him in after everything but I wouldn't change it for the world." Lainie told her sister.  
"I'm really proud of you, sis." Carol smiled. 

"Wow, Lainie. You've really outdone yourself. This looks amazing." Mike complimented.  
"I helped baste the chicken with Dad." Justin told them proudly.  
"Now that is amazing." Uncle Mike praised him.  
"I poured water into the jug?" Clay added causing everyone to chuckle.  
"Both equally important." His dad chuckled. 

Lunch consisted of light hearted conversation, reminiscing old memories, bowls of steamed vegetables being passed around the table, Clay telling Justin about the other family members they couldn't wait for him to meet and Justin accidentally knocking over the gravy boat.  
"Dude, seriously?!" Clay stated annoyed at his younger brother.  
"It was an accident!" Justin argued.  
"It's ok, don't worry. I made extra." Lainie announced leaving to go to the kitchen to retrieve it.  
"Are you ok, sweetie? You didn't burn yourself did you, it's really hot." His aunt Carol asked him.  
"No I'm ok. Just clumsy, I guess..." Justin gave her a small smile. 

After lunch, the boys helped their Dad clean up the kitchen as their mom, aunt Carol and uncle Mike sat together in the living room. The boys joined them shortly after and Matt walked in carrying in a large chocolate fudge cake for dessert that he began cutting up and handing out plates.  
"Oh before we do anything else, there is something I want to ask you both." Lainie began.  
"Sure sis." Carol stated.  
"Matt and I would like to appoint you both as Justin's guardian as well since you've been Clay's from the beginning. Is that ok?" She asked.  
"I would love to, if that's ok with Justin." Carol smiled at her new nephew.  
"That's fine with me, mom." Justin nodded.  
"Perfect. I'll make a note to amend it and send it off to our solicitor." Lainie told them.  
"Justin, remember earlier when I told you I had one last gift for you?" Mike asked to which Justin nodded.  
"I think it's time I gave it to you." He stood up and pulled out a large red metallic gift bag handing it to Justin.  
"Uncle Mike, this is huge." Justin stated looking at the size of the bag.  
"Take a look and tell me what you think." Mike asked. Justin looked into the bag and pulled out a large box.  
"Holy sh...crap. You got me a drone?!" Justin exclaimed.  
"I did. What do you think?" Mike smiled.  
"This is awesome!" Justin gasped.  
"It needs some assembly though. I thought we could all put it together and then take it for a test drive. What do you think?" Mike asked.  
"That'd be awesome. You guys are the best." Justin exclaims going to hug the older man.  
Matt, Mike, Clay and Justin all sat on the floor of the living room reading the instructions as they helped put together the drone. After a good two hours of arguing and missing screws and pieces it was finally put together.  
"This looks awesome, it's huge!" Justin stated admiring it in his hands.  
"Mom, can we go outside and test it out?" Justin asked.  
"Of course you can, sweetheart." Lainie smiled and ruffled his hair.  
"Oh god, please be careful with them." Carol called after her husband. 

The boys headed out to the garden. Justin set the drone on the ground as his uncle Mike clicked in the batteries in the remote and handed it back to his nephew.  
"Alright kiddo. Have at it." Mike smiled. 

Justin played around with the controllers hovering the drone above ground before sending it straight into the neighbours apple tree before it fell back into their garden.  
"Holy shit, Justin!" Clay exclaimed running ahead to go find it.  
"Sorry sorry!" Justin panicked.  
"It's ok, kiddo. Don't worry. You just need to get the hang of it. Here let me show you something." Mike smirked. Justin handed his uncle the remote. 

"Found it!" Clay shouted picking the leaves off it and setting it on the ground. Justin watched his uncle Mike manoeuvre the drone effortless and watched as it headed to the kitchen window. Mike gestured for them to follow and to be quiet. He could hear his wife and Carol talking. He hovered it in the kitchen and pressed a button on the control squirting them both with water causing them to shriek.  
"BOYS!" Lainie shrieked.  
"MIKE!" Carol yelled as the boys chuckled with delight and Mike high fives his nephews.  
"Oh you've done it now, uncle Mike. We're done for." Clay told him. "That wasn't funny. It was freezing!" Carol told them as she playfully slapped her husband's chest.  
"You have to admit it was funny." Mike chuckled holding his hands up defensively. 

"Anyways, it's getting late. We should be heading home soon." Carol told her sister.  
"Will you guys come back again?" Justin asked.  
"I was actually thinking you could all come visit us." Carol asked her sister.  
"Can we, mom?" Justin asked.  
"Of course we will, sweetheart." Lainie reassured him.  
"It's only fair and then you guys are coming back with Dad and staying over Christmas. It's Justin's first Christmas with us so it's going to be extra special." Lainie told her as she sat beside her adopted son and stroked his cheek lovingly.  
"I couldn't imagine anything less, sis." Carol smiled.  
"Thanks for having us. It was great meeting you, Justin. You're going to fit in just fine, kiddo." Mike smiled hugging him goodbye.  
"Mike and I wrote down our cellphone numbers for you. I know we're 30 minutes away but if you or Clay need anything or someone to talk to we're here for you. You can call us anytime ok sweetheart?" Carol told him handing him the piece of paper.  
"I will. Thanks for today, you guys." Justin smiled.  
"We'll see you real soon, honey. We love you." Carol told him hugging him and pressing a kiss to his forehead and then did the same with Clay. 

The Jensens waved goodbye as they drove away. They headed back inside and collapsed on the couch.  
"It's always fun when Carol and Matt come to visit, huh kiddo?" Matt asked the boys as he sat beside Clay.  
"So...?" Lainie asked her adopted son as she gently ran her fingers through his hair.  
"Did you have fun today?" She added.  
"Yeah I did. I had no idea how great Aunt Carol and Uncle Mike were." Justin told her.  
"I'm glad to hear that. I was worried, I'd overwhelmed you but you looked like you had a lot of fun." Lainie smiled pressing another kiss to his temple. 

She'd been worried about the reaction her family would have when it came to them adopting Justin but the one person she could count on was her sister.


End file.
